1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tables for steering wheels of cars, motor homes, campers trucks and other motor vehicles.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Steering-wheels tables for motor vehicles are known, but not with a convenient and reliable three-point attachment in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
In the above patents, inventor Lendl described a table arrangement for motor vehicles having a hinged case structure with a case bottom that laid on a steering wheel to which it was hooked and a case top being a table top that pivoted upwardly from the bottom on hinges at a top of the steering wheel and was supported in a horizontal orientation with a movable strut between the case bottom and the case top. Inventor Alldredge described a map-reading apparatus that was supported on a steering wheel by two top hooks and a single bottom hook that has a plurality of C-clamp adjustments. Inventor Schroeder described an automobile service table having two C-clamps spaced apart on an edge of a flat tray upwardly from a third C-clamp on a pivotal support extended pivotally from an opposite side of the flat tray to a bottom portion of the steering wheel. Neither of these devices describe a three-point attachment of a table to a steering wheel in a manner taught by this invention.
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a steering-wheel table which:
has sturdy three-point attachment at a top and two separate lower portions of a steering wheel;
can be quickly and easily set up and removed;
is convenient to store and to handle; and
is inexpensive.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a steering-wheel table having a top seat on a bottom forward portion of the table and two bottom seats that pivot down from proximate a rearward portion of the table to rest on low portions of the steering wheel. For adjustable steering wheels, the two bottom seats can have fixed distances from the table. For non-adjustable steering wheels, the two front seats can be at variable distances from the table. The top seat can be a catch bracket in a catch pocket in a bottom of the table and the two bottom seats can be on a support leg that folds into a support-leg pocket in a bottom of the table.